Salt
|image = MG4_Salt_Shimazaki_Haruka.jpg|Majisuka Cabasuka Purankuton.jpg|Cabasuka |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Rappapa Club Suizokukan Majisuka Police Department |1st = Majisuka Gakuen 4 |last = Cabasuka Gakuen |episode = TBA (Majisuka Gakuen 4) TBA (Majisuka Gakuen 5) TBA (Cabasuka Gakuen) |actress = }} '|ソルト|Soruto}} (or SOLT, in several stickers from the first few episodes of season 4) is a character in , , and . She is the 9th Generation president of Rappapa in the fourth and fifth seasons. She revealed her real name as when she saved Antonio in the 5th Season. In Cabasuka Gakuen, she took on the genji name when she infiltrated Club Suizokukan as an undercover detective. Fighting Style Salt is an experienced fighter, able to deduce the potential of anyone she is fighting and deal the necessary blow. Even if she is faced with a large group of people, she can defeat each of them in almost a second, with the exception of a few like Sakura and Coby, who lasted more than a second. Salt would first dodge and block her opponents initial strikes, deduces their potential, and then strike when she sees an opening. Her blows are revealed to be stronger than Bakamono's, which made Nezumi describe Salt as "a real monster". The opponent who received the blow were said to feel excruciating pain after a short while, which felt like "adding salt on an open wound". Like one of her predecessors, Oshima Yuko, she had a record of being undefeated in Majijo. Before Majisuka Gakuen 4 Salt had a history of being uninterested in anything other than fighting someone who can match her in a fight. Before entering Majijo, she also had a history of defeating Antonio, who entered Gekioko Koko so that she could have a rematch with Salt. Being known as the strongest student in Majisuka Jyogakuen, she single-handedly defeated most of the students until she became the "top" of Majijo. Although she became the president of Rappapa, she still finds no interest in her position and leaves the management to Otabe and her Four Heavenly Queens. Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 Salt was sleeping in her office when she was awakened abruptly by Bakamono's screams, she then went outside so she could look for her and shut her up. Conveniently enough, Bakamono was just outside her office door and Salt punched her before Bakamono could greet her. She afterwards went back inside and returned to sleep, but felt a strong new presence that she hadn't felt before. Salt felt like strolling around campus and came across Sakura, who felt her strong aura. When Sakura turned to leave, Salt turned to look at the girl, smiled and continued to stroll around. The next day, she still found it hard to sleep, so she went outside her office, smiling, and telling her queens that she has never sensed this "wind" before. Episode 2 Salt was sleeping again in her office when Sakura arrived, who received a brief introduction on Rappapa. Sensing Sakura within the school grounds, she took another stroll around the campus and saw Sakura looking up the Rappapa stairs when Salt felt like returning to sleep. She asked Sakura if she was a transfer student, and if she want to climb the stairs. When she arrived in the clubroom, she again found it hard to sleep, and was caught by Otabe sitting on the President's chair. Annoyed by Otabe's constant inquiries, she decided to take a walk outside campus. Walking past near Asobina, she saw the fight between Sakura against the Kamisori-Zombie duo, and became more interested in Sakura after the transfer student defeats them. Trivia *Salt's name was derived from her actress' most popular attribute, her saltiness, something Paruru realizes herself and tries to overcome. *Her name has been romanized differently in the series through the Yankee Stickers around Majijo's campus, some episodes have her name read as "SOLT", but some episodes read as "Salt". This could be a case of Majijo students misspelling her name. *Salt's status as the 9th Generation Rappapa President wasn't revealed until Season 5, when Katsuzetsu's Rappapa revealed themselves as the 10th Generation. This number reflects Salt's and Otabe's actresses' status as members of the AKB48's 9th Generation. *By the time of the 5th Season, her age was 18, which makes her 3 years younger than her actress. *In Cabasuka Gakuen, she is revealed to be an undercover police detective working with Detective Asaba Sho from the police drama Keishichou Nashigoren Ka. This implies that the character Kazahaya Kyoko in that drama, also portrayed by Shimazaki Haruka, is actually Salt from Cabasuka's timeline, who presumably cleaned up her act after graduating from Majijo and joined the police force between season 4 and Cabasuka. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 4 Category:Gang member Category:Gang leader Category:Season 5 Category:Cabasuka Category:Majijo Graduate